The purpose of this study is to better understand how lack of insulin affects the metabolism of intestinal proteins in patients with type I diabetes. Type I diabetes is a protein catabolic state. Findings from previous studies suggest that the acute change in protein turnover are occurring at a site other than muscle. Based on splanchnic studies, it is likely that the acute changes in protein turnover are occurring in the mucosal proteins. Enrollment is closed for this study. Sample analysis in the Biomedical Mass Spectrometry Core continues.